Of Angels and Demons
by FPwoper
Summary: Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Castiel are called to Kansas, America. They find there a blue box, a girl, two boys and four men. What will happen?  You tell me ;    Rating T for now, will go up later. SuperWhoLock  11th Doctor    Death Note
1. I

**Title: **Of Angels and Demons  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for now  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>none yet  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>major OOC-ness and non-canon. Also, don't be shocked by the weird stuff. It'll all come together soon. I guess. Contains Supernatural, SHERLOCK, Doctor Who (11th Doctor) and Death Note. Yeah, way to go with a cross-over xD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Castiel are called to Kansas, America. They find there a blue box, a girl, two boys and four men. What will happen? (You tell me ;) )

**A/N:  
><strong>**Dear reader,  
><strong>**Since I don't have any idea where this is going, I ask you to stay tuned and just await it. If anyone has an idea concerning the plot, well, you can leave a comment :) I will answer it, then. Also, any constructive criticism is most welcome to me. English is not my first language but I'm trying to improve that. Most of the chapters will not be very long, but I think there'll be some kind of loop soon, or a routine, in any case. Thank you for reading (and I'm very, very sorry that this A/N is almost longer than this first piece xD). leave a comment if you have read this, please (:  
><strong>**~ FPwoper  
><strong>**PS: 10 point to anyone guessing who writes this ;)**

* * *

><p><span>I<span>

_May 14th, 2009_

_Dear diary,  
><em>_The Lord knows why I still confide in my journals and why I still keep a diary. Only the Lord. 'Cause I don't. Not anymore. Since everyone lost faith in me and in themselves I guess trusting paper is the only thing that's left for me to do.  
><em>"_Dear diary", how stupid it might sound, it actually calms me to write stuff like this. Dear diary, perhaps I should stop running from everything like I used to do, all those years ago. No, this doesn't make sense. Perhaps I should consider a sentence before I start writing it.  
><em>_In case of anyone finding this: burn it before you read it unless you want to get yourself a depression. In case of an emergence, call 911 and ask for an ambulance. it might actually work.  
><em>_Oh, and this to the Angels of the Lord: fuck off. Why are you even reading this? For Demons: go burn in Hell if you are here._


	2. Chapter one: 'Spoilers'

**Title: **Of Angels and Demons  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for now  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>none yet  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>major OOC-ness and non-canon. Also, don't be shocked by the weird stuff. It'll all come together soon. I guess. Contains Supernatural, SHERLOCK, Doctor Who (11th Doctor) and Death Note. Yeah, way to go with a cross-over xD  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sam, Dean, Gabriel and Castiel are called to Kansas, America. They find there a blue box, a girl, two boys and four men. What will happen? (You tell me ;) )

**A/N:**  
><strong>Dear reader,<strong>  
><strong>Since I don't have any idea where this is going, I ask you to stay tuned and just await it. If anyone has an idea concerning the plot, well, you can leave a comment :) I will answer it, then. Also, any constructive criticism is most welcome to me. English is not my first language but I'm trying to improve that. Most of the chapters will not be very long, but I think there'll be some kind of loop soon, or a routine, in any case. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you have read this (:<strong>  
><strong>~ FPwoper<br>****PS: this one is Doctor Who**  
>(Thanks for the story+, Lindsey0)<p>

Chapter one: 'Spoilers!'

'You know, there are a few things I still don't understand about humans. One heart, the need to save others but still there are wars. The politicians. Libraries. Terrorism. they think they are the only ones in the universe. I also don't understand, doctor, why they _love_ so damn much!'

'Calm now, doctor. Everything's okay now. The humans are happy. You just saved their planet again.'

'I must calm down? How can you expect me to do so if-'

'I know, you just witnessed your death. I know it's hard but you'll learn to cope with it. I know you will.'

'You "know" a lot, don't you?

'I do. We're travelling in reverse. I know your future and you know mine – kind of. And I don't understand that.'

'But you know.'

'Yes, I do. I'll tell you this a lot, sweetie. You'd better get used to it.'

'Get used to what?'

'Me, of course. Me telling cryptic stuff you don't understand and saying "I do" and all that. Oh, and I guess the "Hello, sweetie" is a good one as well.'

'Why?'

'Just because.'

'What for?'

'I just stole something invaluable to you. I'll leave it to you to find out what exactly it is!'

'My screwdriver! Where is it? Doctor?'

'You're quick with that. It's in America, but again: it's up to you to find it!'


End file.
